vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Lord
Summary Cat Lord is the nomadic ruler of all felines, the defining cat from which all other cats are merely lesser copies. Cat Lord is defined as neither male nor female, neither good nor evil; his sole concern is that which pertains to cats. It is said that in the Beastlands there is a Lord for each animal type, including worms, though Cat Lord is certainly the most well-known of them all. Cat Lord refers to the Beastlands as the "Happy Hunting Grounds" and resides there, though due to his nature he is known to wander to all planes, including the Astral and Ethereal. Despite his travels Cat Lord possesses very few known allies, though most notable is the Elven deity Solonor Thelandria, a god of hunting. Cat Lord is notably not a single being, but rather a title that bestows personality and power upon the successor to the previous Cat Lord. Many believed Cat Lord to either be a deity or a creature of malign intentions. Neither are true; Cat Lord is merely the leader of all felines throughout the cosmos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Cat Lord, Master Cat Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Beast Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (It is said that all who came into contact with Cat Lord succumb to his style and dignity of self), Resurrection (Cat Lord possesses a Ring of Nine Lives, which resurrects him after his supposed death), Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Summoning of Felines, Power Mimicry (Capable of taking on the skills and abilities of Rogues and Monks at will), Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Telepathy, Stealth Mastery, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Is an Outsider and represents all felines, maintaining purely abstract physiology as a result), Weapon Mastery, Damage Boost from Stealth, Poison Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Dimensional Travel (Cat Lord wanders to any plane he pleases), Astral Projection, Healing via Cure Wounds, Portal Creation via Dimension Door, Extrasensory Perception via Detect Good/Evil, Afterimage Creation via Displacement, Perception Manipulation via Hypnotic Pattern, Omnilingualism via Tongues, Teleportation via Teleport Without Error, Invisibility, Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Sense Manipulation via Spit, Statistics Amplification via Equipment, possibly Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8, Avatars have 6 and 9), and many others (Cat Lord can be considered a God, which possess these among many other common abilities) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Considerably superior to the likes of Phaethons and other Abominations, can be considered a god and thus be superior to the likes of Orcus and other powerful Demon Lords) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Laughably superior to the likes of rogues capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost two metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class (Considerably superior to the likes of a Phaethon) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders do not require rest or sustenance Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Ring of the Cat Lord Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, maintains intelligence above that of even peak humans pre-supernatural advancement Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Social Influencers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Telepaths Category:Stealth Masters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Weapon Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Poison Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Users Category:Sense Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Ring Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons